


Nightly Activity

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Language, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, SADOMASO, Sadism, Zoro Bottom, sanzo - Freeform, sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro was left on look out duty that night and Sanji, just doing his job as a cook, went to check on the idiot. What happened after was a result neither suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Written with their pre-timeskip selves in mind. It was fun.

Holding the cigarette between his two fingers, Sanji let out a ring of smoke as he looked up at the starry sky. The night was peaceful and everyone on the ship was already fast asleep. As always, he stayed up later, cleaning the kitchen and eating - just doing his job. And it was, honestly, times like these that he actually lived for. He loved going outside for a smoke before bed, just thinking to himself, thinking about his dream... All Blue, he was really going to find it one day.

Throwing the bud overboard, he was about to turn to leave when he stopped, as if remembering something. Turning around half-way, he looked up at the mast, at the look-out, knowing fully well who was on duty that night. The damn idiot. He missed dinner that day...

Huffing under his breath, the cook of the Strawhats returned to the kitchen. Warming Zoro's portion, he grabbed a bottle of beer to go with the food and left, returning back on the deck.

Balancing the plate and bottle on a tray skillfully, he climbed up the mast carefully. Eyeing the view from so high, he couldn't help but admire the sea at night. What a magnificent sight it was.

When he was finally up, standing there, holding the tray with one hand, he wasn't at all surprised at the sight he was greeted with. The idiot was leaning against the mast, arms crossed, snoring lightly. Honestly, and they put him on look out duty, thinking he was capable? The dumbass didn't even stay awake for more than two hours a day. Seriously, they needed to discuss this.

Stepping towards Zoro, Sanji put the tray beside him. The marimo didn't budge. Smiling to himself, Sanji sat down beside him, just sitting there for a little while, staring at the peaceful face. Then, he leaned over and captured Zoro's lips, instantaneously feeling the other push him away, grab one of his swords, getting slammed against the wood, meeting a pissed off face of an algae.

Zoro's expression softened a bit when he realized Sanji wasn't an enemy, though his face remained as stoic as ever as he grunted out, letting go of the sword handle, "The hell you think you're doing, shitty cook?" he didn't yet let go of Sanji's shirt as he glared at the blond.

Smiling a bit more widely, Sanji took hold of Zoro's hand, pulling it away from himself as he nodded towards the tray, "I brought you dinner," he paused, fingering for a cigarette, "Eat."

Blinking, Zoro turned his head to look at the food, then back at the cook, "Oi, shithead, was the kiss necessary then?"

Lightening his cigarette, Sanji took a deep drag, blowing smoke as he snorted amused under his breath, "That sure woke you up fast though."

Scowling at the other, Zoro muttered, "...don't do that again," at which Sanji let out a laugh.

A moment of silence followed as Zoro sighed, sitting down on the floor, scratching the back of his head, saying, "...fucking dumbass, waking me up for nothing," he looked into blue eyes, "I'm not hungry, so you wasted your time."

Shaking his head, Sanji's expression got serious, "Now look here, you damn marimo headed idiot... As long as I'm the cook on this ship, no one will be left without a proper meal," puffing the cigarette, Sanji closed his eyes, "The least you can do is be grateful and eat... Especially when I went out of my way and brought you food all the way here."

His frown deepening, Zoro put his sword, which turned out to be Ichimonji, back in place - beside the two others, "I never asked you to do that, dartboard eyebrows. You should have just crawled up on your bed."

Rolling the cigarette between his teeth, Sanji sighed, "...so, are you fucking gonna eat or are we gonna discuss this all night?" pulling hands into his pockets, Sanji leaned against the wood completely.

Turning his head to look at the food again, Zoro squinted his nose suspiciously, then turned back to look at the cook with daring eyes, "...what's the catch, curly eyebrows?"

"Huh?"

"...surely you wouldn't go through all that trouble just because you were conveniently worried about me," Zoro's scowl deepened, "...what do you want?"

Staring at the swordsman a moment longer, actually a bit surprised, Sanji finally said, "Believe it or not, I don't have any hidden intentions."

Searching blue eyes a second, Zoro concluded, "Liar."

"I'm fucking not lying!"

"Bullshit... What makes you think I would ever believe you would do something like this out of random for me?" Zoro growled, "...bastard, I am not dull."

"But you are if you think there is a double-meaning somewhere," Sanji was honestly annoyed at that point as he motioned to the food with the cigarette in hand, "Just eat."

Still quite suspicious but not voicing his thoughts anymore, Zoro sat there motionless a little while, as if thinking about it, then he reached for the tray, pulling it on his lap.

Taking a gulp of beer, he was about to dig in when his eyes looked up at Sanji again, "You're just gonna sit there and watch?"

"...I would have to take the plate back to the kitchen. You are like a marimo baby, after all."

"Fucking bastarded idiot!"

Snickering under his breath, Sanji smoked the rest of his cigarette as he watched Zoro eat. Really, he took great pleasure when it came to someone else eating and enjoying his food. And he knew for a fact that this algae was, indeed, enjoying it. Otherwise, he wouldn't keep asking for seconds all the time.

Smiling to himself at his own thought, Sanji leaned against his hand. Honestly, besides pleasuring the ladies with his masterful cooking, this was his greatest reward.

If only the fucker knew...

Finishing his meal, Zoro washed everything down with beer as he presented the tray with the plate to Sanji, "...now get the hell away. I am on duty," as the cook took the tray, muttering a "you were asleep, asshole", Zoro stood up, putting the half-full bottle of beer on the floor near his swords, stripping himself off his shirt and haramaki just like that.

Honestly, the cigarette almost fell out of the cook's mouth as he stared up at the build body before him with widened eyes, "The hell you doing, idiot?"

Throwing his shirt and haramaki down, Zoro looked back at Sanji with his eyebrow raised, "Training? Since you woke me up anyway, fucker."

Seriously, Sanji's heart almost stopped beating before he heard that answer, and now it was pounding so fast in his chest he thought he was going to pass out. Goddammit, this shitty swordsman and his fit body...

Unfortunately for Sanji, Zoro was merciless as he smirked down at him, knowingly, "Like what you see, perverted cook?"

...fucking algae, "Shut the fuck up you cocky peacock."

The smirk disappeared from Zoro's face. Peacock? That was something new, "...are you losing your touch at name-calling?" sighing under his breath, Zoro turned away, "I don't want to hear shit coming from a ballerina."

Eyes wide, Sanji couldn't believe his ears. Balleri-?!

Before he himself could think, his leg collided with Zoro's arm, who noticed his attack just in time.

Scowling at each other, they stood like that for a while, neither wishing to move an inch. Sanji was the first to break the silence, "...don't think just because I openly show my affection to you, you can just go ahead and step around me."

Eyes widening in anger, Zoro growled, "The fuck are you on about, shitty bastard?"

Pulling his leg away, Sanji put the tray back on the floor as he stepped closer to Zoro, his blue eyes holding a dangerous edge to them. Looking up and down the idiot, as if undressing him with his eyes, the blond half-smiled half-smirked, "...You know, I have always wondered about this scar here," putting his cold hand on Zoro's warm skin, which he felt quiver lightly under his touch because of the temperature, Sanji ran his fingers up the scar across the green-haired man's body. Zoro remained motionless at that, trying to comprehend what the other was on about as the blond continued, "Is your skin super sensitive...here?" and he dug his nails deeply into the scar.

To Sanji's own surprise, shock even, he received a grunt and a hot intake of a breath from the other, his hand instantaneously got grabbed, held tightly as Zoro leaned to his face, his expression threatening, "Don't touch me."

His surprise subduing, Sanji smirked daringly at the other as he tilted his head, "...oh really, marimo?" his other hand was on Zoro's chest again. He waited for Zoro to push his hand away, but it didn't come, so he went ahead and repeated the motion with his fingers, receiving a shudder from the algae and a hitched breath.

Fucking hell, this was so hot...

"...holy fuck, shithead..." Sanji moved his fingers around, them drawing blood in a couple of places as if reopening the scar as he pushed Zoro against the mast, feeling the other let go of his hand, so now he used two hands to dig into the scar, loving the way Zoro was reacting and the expressions he was receiving, "...you are fucking enjoying this..." he let out in disbelieve, having his way with the other's skin, "...you like pain..." honestly, Sanji's heart was pounding so loudly in his ears and his cock was so painfully hard at that point he thought he was going to come on the spot.

Zoro was just too hot for words. Sanji loved the way that face twisted into a deeper, yet pleased scowl. He loved the grunts and breaths that came out from those kissable lips, how the bronze skin contrasted to his own and shivered under his touches.

This was too good to be true...

And indeed it was, because the next second, his hands were grabbed, locked in a tight grip of those muscular arms he loved so much, grey eyes staring right into his, a pissed off expression on Zoro's face, "...stop this bullshit."

Blinking, Sanji stared back, his expression calm, "...coming from someone who was practically twitching under my touches a second ago..." Sanji leaned his face over to Zoro's, their lips inches away as he said hotly, "Stop struggling. You love this, don't you? And no matter what..." he licked Zoro's lips, "...you never actually said a firm 'no' at my advances."

Sanji leaned closer, almost touching Zoro's lips, feeling the other actually lean forward to capture his, and he raised his freed hand to the swordsman's lips, snickering lightly, "...I want to see more..." Sanji whispered as he ran his hand down Zoro's front again, it traveling to the pants, teasingly running a hand over the clothed cock, feeling Zoro buck into his hand that pulled away.

Grunting, Zoro glared at the other, about to make a rush move to slam the cook against the mast instead, stopping when he felt Sanji's leg slam near his face, definitely not expecting that at all.

The flexible idiot leaned over to his face like that again, "...don't even think about it," and that lustful expression, as well as the musky voice made Zoro stop.

Raising his hand to Sanji's leg, the marimo wanted to run his hand over it, but felt his hand getting slapped away instead. Grunting in displeasure, lips were over his in seconds, kissing him hotly as if to compensate.

Honestly, Zoro had no clue what the hell the idiot was up to, but he liked it... Very liked it and he wasn't yet sure why. Something about the other denying him then giving him a 'reward'... What was this about, seriously?

Pulling away from Zoro's lips, Sanji pushed his leg away too, running a hand over Zoro's cheek tenderly, smiling, "...I'll show you a world you have never before experienced," and those words hit Zoro's cock head on. He was excited. Whatever the damn cook had in mind, he felt like going along for the ride.

As Sanji undid the bandanna wrapped around his arm, Zoro stared at him, confused and about to protest, but he was kissed again, feeling his hands being lifted, getting binded by the bandanna. And no, he didn't at all feel like struggling...especially not when the hot tongue lapped at his chin and lips.

"Get down..." Sanji whispered, pulling Zoro downwards on the floor as he himself stood there, licking his lips, undoing the belt on his pants.

Sitting there, Zoro took in deep, hot breaths, his face right in front of the cook's pants, at the level of his cock, as he stared at the belt being undone, watching those skilled hands bend it in half, his eyes closing on instinct and because of the light puff of air that got into his eyes from the slap of leather against leather.

Looking up at the cook, Zoro watched the other lick his lips seductively, "...how far...will you go for me?"

That was a weird question, Zoro noted as he was forced to look back at his front as Sanji hit the belt against his own hand, it making another slapping sound. And at that point, Zoro finally caught on with what Sanji was doing, his lustful mind waking up at that very second.

"...Is this your fetish, shithea-" he didn't get to finish the sentence as he was slapped across the face with the belt.

Fucking shit, it hurt and Zoro wasn't about to just sit there and take it as he growled like an animal, ready to rip the bandanna and beat the shit out of the idiot, when he heard, "...isn't it your fetish, too?"

Eyes widening a bit at the realization, the swordsman looked up at the cook again, receiving a kick across his face. And this time, his mind actually blanked out for a second and he felt the hit go right down to his groin. Letting out a gasp, he sat there, motionless, his brain trying to come up with at least one single thought, any rational thought, but anything 'rational' could never come as he felt a tender hand caress his bruised cheek, surprised at the sign of affection.

"...does it hurt?" Sanji whispered, running the belt over Zoro's other kicked cheek, his eyes calm and hypnotizing, alluring and dangerous...

Too dangerous...

But that was exactly what Zoro loved about them.

"...how far are you willing to go for me..?" Sanji asked again as he leaned over to Zoro's ear, smirking against it as he added, "...my pet?"

Pet? Was he...seriously just called a...pet?

And while in any other case, Zoro would actually bring hell if anyone ever called him that, he was... Rather calm in this case, probably because of the hits and alluring tenderness he was shown, sitting there, motionless, Sanji's question sinking in.

What was he supposed to answer? This is the first time he didn't know what to say to the idiotic cook.

But it seems he was thinking for too long, for the belt hit his arm next, leaving a long, red mark in its way, Zoro hissing from not expecting the hit... And again, he felt Sanji tenderly nuzzle the side of his head, whispering "shh", as if the swordsman was going to lose his temper any second now.

And Zoro remained calm, smelling Sanji's scent, feeling the other's tongue over his cheek.

Standing up, the blond took out another cigarette and lit it, staring down at Zoro expectantly as he caressed the belt over the side of the marimo's face, "...are you loyal to me, my pet?" Sanji tried not to think about the fact he was asking crazy questions...or the fact Zoro would rather die than be loyal to him, in fact. But the algae was calm, slowly getting tamed. And this was driving the cook crazy with lust and want. He was euphoric. Never in his entire life had he thought he could show this side of himself to anyone, especially not Zoro, no matter how much he wished for it, yet the other was, surprisingly, taking this in so well... Though the blond didn't exactly know how much he could push the other before he snapped out of the trance, or if he was enjoying it at least a tiny bit, he was willing to risk it all even if the other killed him later.

This was just too amazing...

Even much so as he felt Zoro lean against his leg and nuzzle it. Sanji's heart skipped a beat as he witnessed the scene before him, not believing his eyes... The damn idiot was seriously into this after all. Fucking masochist, not that he was at all complaining. On a contrary...

Zoro didn't understand himself at that point. Fuck, he wanted it. The pain and torture the other was making him go through on both physical and mental levels were driving him crazy. He wasn't at all sure why he felt like that, but...he guessed it was probably because he could always take the pain in well. Not only that, but maybe deep down, he really did have a thing for this, without knowing it himself? He must have, since he was acting accordingly... And the shitty cook...fucking sadist...

Feeling a hand caress his hair, dangling his earrings, Zoro couldn't help but lean into the touch as he heard, "Tell me, my pet...who are you loyal to...in bed?" Sanji changed the question a bit to make it more answerable. They all pledged their loyalty to the Captain and he knew for a fact this idiot was probably going to misunderstand the question anyway, so...

When there was no answer, he hit the belt against the mast, "Who?!"

And in reply, Zoro licked Sanji's hand. Good... This was a very good turn.

Squatting in front of Zoro Sanji continued to caress the side of Zoro's face as he smirked, pleased, "I feel rather kind tonight...enough to reward my pet for the perfect answer," getting on his knees, Sanji unbuttoned his pants, pulling his hard cock out finally. Gods, he was as hard as a rock already. Shitty marimo head, playing along like that...

Zoro's eyes were dark with lust, only with the lightest hint of a spark as he stared at Sanji's long length. The belt ran down his torso to his own groin, silently telling him to pull his pants down too. And he gladly did. Just like Sanji, he was just as painfully hard from all of this.

Damn, this was just too much... Too much of an exciting unknown for Zoro.

Sanji silently wished the other was more talkative, for him to play dirty and answer him like a pet, but he was already getting more than he could ever, really, ask for. Especially from Zoro...and he was more than grateful for it.

The other's cooperation meant everything. He knew the damn swordsman didn't give in and lose his pride. He would never do that... But the fact he was giving him this much authority indicated well that he was loving it. And if the marimo's hard cock wasn't prove enough, he didn't know what was.

"...I give you permission to taste," Sanji said huskily, pulling Zoro's head towards his cock, rubbing it across the swordsman's face who licked his lips and took his whole length in, in one go.

Sanji barely held in a moan as he felt the other work on him, bobbing his head up and down, licking and sucking on his dick, Zoro's eyes suddenly looking up at him, holding a bright spark... And he thought he was going to come just then.

Sanji had no clue how he held his load in.

"My pet is so skilled," running his hand tenderly over Zoro's muscular back, Sanji slapped his naked ass, "Lift it up," he commanded and received what he asked for.

Gods, a submissive Zoro was a too hot of a sight...

Putting the belt down on the floor, Sanji teased Zoro's asshole for a bit, but then pushed one finger in experimentally, adding a second one soon after, scissoring and receiving a shudder as Zoro spread his legs wider even. Amazing...

Entranced by the sight of his fingers entering the tight hole in and out, Sanji used his free hand to pull the cigarette out of his mouth. Smirking, he put it out on Zoro's back, actually receiving a small moan from the other this time, the sound vibrating against his member, slapping and squeezing Zoro's ass with that same hand after.

Fuck, he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer...

Patting Zoro's head to pull away from his cock, he licked at his own precum that was running down the side of the swordsman's mouth. Noticing Zoro's binded hands working on his own cock, Sanji slapped them away and raised them up, leaning over to Zoro's ear to whisper, "Don't disappoint me..." grabbing for his own cock, he started pumping it, "Beg for it..."

Breathing heavily, his mind completely overridden with animalistic, lustful senses, it didn't take Zoro long to silently do as told. Turning around, his ass held high, he leaned against his elbows, rubbing his asshole against Sanji's dick. He could hardly believe himself he was doing this...

Yeah, needless to say, Sanji wouldn't wait anymore right then, "...very good, my pet...I'm pleased..." kissing the place on Zoro's back where he put out his cigarette, Sanji grabbed the belt and just as he thrust inside Zoro dry and in one go, he hit his asscheek hard at the same time.

The green head's whole body shuddered as he leaned against his hands, breathing heavily and letting out small moans from pleasure. It was damn painful to be spread like that forcefully and he loved it too much. And the sting of his back and ass, as well as his untouched cock were making him lose his mind completely.

Sanji didn't hold back as he thrust in and out, still slapping Zoro's already red ass from all of the slapping. The damn swordsman arched his back and spread his legs as widely as possible, taking everything the other brought upon him with his eyes shut tightly, still not believing himself he was enjoying it too much, especially the hand that ran over his back soothingly on occasion.

Breathing heavily, Sanji wrapped the belt around Zoro's neck, not stopping the thrusts, as he buckled it and pulled back, choking the idiot lightly and receiving another small moan and a loud groan. The sight was too hot for words...

Just thrusting in and out of Zoro using his powerful hips while holding the belt tightly in his grip, Sanji loved how extra force made Zoro let out louder moans from time to time. Leaning his forehead against Zoro's back, the blond lost himself in the other as he wrapped his arm around the algae's middle, grabbing for the cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts, rhythm of which he had already lost.

And because both were exceptionally horny, it didn't take them long to come. Zoro was the first to come all over Sanji's hand, his ass muscles squeezing Sanji's cock hard as he followed suit, filling Zoro's asshole whole with his seed, moaning as he did that and hearing the marimo let out a choky grunt mixed with a moan.

They stayed like that for a little while longer - Sanji riding the last of his drops of cum inside Zoro, feeling the other calm down from his high too.

Kissing Zoro's back, Sanji licked Zoro's cum from his hand. Neither said anything as Sanji pulled out of Zoro finally, unbuckling the belt, watching the swordsman sit up, undoing the bandanna.

Rubbing his wrists, then neck, Zoro looked up at Sanji, who was staring back at him, as he grunted, "...go sleep, dumbass. You don't have much time left to sleep anymore."

Blinking, Sanji smiled, leaning over to capture Zoro's lips in a kiss, although his heart held a small weight as the other acted coldly towards him again. But then, it didn't seem like he was hated for what they did and the idiot was actually concerned for him, and that in itself was crazy yet good, "...don't worry about it, marimo," it was all worth it.

And that was when Sanji understood he loved Zoro far more than he first anticipated. The damn idiot acted so naturally after sex, especially after the one they just had. The cook was ridiculously happy the swordsman enjoyed it as much as he did.

Pulling his pants back on, Sanji made sure his clothes weren't wrinkled as he watched Zoro grab the bottle of beer and drink it all in one go.

Sanji had no clue if Zoro felt any attraction for him or what he should think. But he guessed he had plenty of time for it later...and the idiot probably needed to sort his feelings out, too.

It was, honestly, the best sex he ever had.

Grabbing the tray, Sanji smiled at Zoro, satisfied, climbing down the mast. But before he did that, he said, "...let's do this again sometime, marimo," the only thing he got in reply was a 'tch' as Zoro started on his push-ups.

Isn't it just weird how easily an awkward situation can turn into something meaningful? And both men had to admit it - this was only the beginning.  
_The End._


End file.
